I'm innocent
by DarknessDeadly
Summary: A child is killed, there was only one other child in the house with the victim, or was there?  My first Mentalist fic, so please R&R!


The Mentalist.

It is dark, a small boy sits alone in his house. He is sitting at the window, gazing out into the dark still grounds. A eucalyptus tree sways, throwing dark shadows across the moon. He sees movement, his eyes widen in fear. Maybe they found out, should he run?

Then he sees that it is only Mia, she sees him silhouetted against the yellow light from his bedroom. She waves, how gullible can you get?

He waves back, luckily she can't see his expression. She comes up to the house, he pads down the wooden staircase and slides back the bolt. Mia smiles shyly at him from behind her curtain of dark hair.

He smiles, she doesn't know what's coming, only he knows that, because he's the one in control.

"Boss?" called Grace.

"What?" asked Lisbon.

"A child has been found, we've been given the case." said Grace as Lisbon swept out of her office.

"Right, tell Minelli that I've got this one. I don't want Bosco in on this one." said Lisbon, she checked that her gun was in it's holster and strode to the door.

"Cho, you're with us. Rigsby, I want you to help Grace, Grace dig up the records of any child molesters in the area." said Lisbon.

"Boss." said Grace, Rigsby and Cho in unison.

Lisbon got into the car, she settled herself in the drivers seat.

Cho got in the back, he checked his pockets for his warrant card.

"All set Boss." he said.

"Where's Jane?" asked Lisbon in annoyance.

"He was on his couch this morning." said Cho.

"It's not his couch." Lisbon corrected automatically.

"Sorry Boss, anyway he was in this morning." said Cho, looking out of the window at the CBI building.

"Right, let's go and get him." said Lisbon.

She and Cho got out of the car, they went back into the building and looked into their area. Rigsby was watching Grace, Grace was pretending to work but her eyes kept flicking to Rigsby.

"Oi, Rigsby you're paid to work." said Lisbon as she strode over to her office, it wouldn't be the first time that Jane had gone in there without her permission.

He wasn't in there, "Guys, did you see where Jane went?" she asked Rigsby and Grace.

Rigsby shook his head and Grace said "Sorry Boss."

"How surprising." said Lisbon sarcastically.

Then Jane sauntered in, "I thought you guys were going to check out the body." he asked Lisbon.

"Yes, but you were meant to be coming too." said Lisbon.

"Oh, well I'm not." said Jane.

"You don't want to do the case?" asked Lisbon incredulously.

"I do." said Jane.

"Well then get in the car." said Lisbon.

"Fine, I'm just gonna grab my book." he said going over to the couch and sliding his book out from underneath it.

Rigsby looked like he was about to ask what Jane needed a book for, when Lisbon shook her head at him.

"In answer to your un-asked question Rigsby, I need a book to relieve the boredom." said Jane, smiling disarmingly at Lisbon, who rolled her eyes.

"Just get in the car." she said, firing a death look at Rigsby who cowered slightly.

"It's alright." said Jane, patting Rigsby on the shoulder as he passed, "I'll clear you with Lisbon."

"Cheers." said Rigsby.

Jane buckled himself into the passenger seat, he took out his book and started to read.

Lisbon glanced at him, he looked at up and smiled infuriatingly, like he knew that she was watching him.

She made a disparaging noise and looked back at the road.

Rigsby still hadn't done any work, Grace looked up and saw him staring again.

"You need to do some work, or Lisbon's going to kill you." said Grace.

"Mmm." Rigsby replied.

"Hello, Earth to Wayne? Are you receiving?"

"Yeah, I know." said Rigsby looking reluctantly at the paper work of the previous case.

"Well get on with it or you won't be able to go when they need back-up." said Grace reasonably.

"Are we there yet?" whinged Jane, he'd got bored of his book already.

"Five minutes, Jane. Five minutes." said Lisbon for the gizillionth time.

**This is my first The Mentalist fic so, any criticism or advice is gratefully received. **

**Please review, let me know what you think! Even if you think that I'm a rubbish writer and that the people are completely unbelievable!**

**I want to know!**


End file.
